Gyoukoukagure no Sato
by AutumnDawn21
Summary: Naruto lives for his precious people, for Konoha. What happens when they're all taken away from him? Will he keep going forwards? Keep on walking. To the rising sun! NaruHina. Naruto's Village fic.
1. Condemned

Please note that I am **NOT** abandoning any of my old fics by starting new ones. A lengthier explanation can be found in the end notes. I just want readers to know that I'll never give up on one of my fics unless I haven't updated in 2 or more years. Then you can consider it abandoned. But I can almost guarantee that will never happen. I'm just having a hard time right now, and new fics help. The old ones need a break for a while : )

_

* * *

"Ninja are tools," a man once told me. "We exist only to serve. Perfect, emotionless, machines. We are shinobi." At the time I recall feeling lost, and I vowed to myself that I would never't allow myself to become a tool. Never would I take a path I might regret, never would I look back. 'Just keep walking forwards,' I said to myself, 'towards the sun!' Haku had a second chance. Zabuza didn't. Somehow, I got the feeling that I wouldn't either. "Ninja are tools, "The Demon of the Mist had said. Well, tools can be sued to protect as well, I thought. "We may be tools… shinobi, but we're still human!"__

* * *

_

Naruto Uzumaki walked silently through the city of Konoha, his dirty face barely recognizable under the bruises and dried blood. His trademark orange suit had long since been reduced to rags, and he stood shivering in the chill October air, clad only in a thin white male under-kimono**(1). **Gleeful eyes watched as the stoic boy was led through the streets.

The enormous ceremonial doors of Konoha were wide open, for once. Lines of shinobi in Jounin uniforms stood ready to close them once more, when the ritual was complete.

Naruto was released from his bonds, and he looked back at the crows once, taking in the cheers and malicious smiles.

Here and there were a few frowns, even some tears. Two people were actually being physically held back from charging after him or beating sense into the Councilmen, smirking in all their rotten glory, high above the rest of the crowd.

But there was more laughter than tears, more joy then grief.

He turned away and walked out the doors, never looking back.

As the twin doors slammed shut two heartbroken howl rose into the air, echoing through the streets. But the sudden roar of cheers that rose from the population swallowed them.

Outside the doors the boy heard the cheers as he walked steadily down the road, and a single tear dripped down his nose, landing on the ground to be absorbed by the parched earth. He never heard the anguished cries.

Uzumaki Naruto was no longer a Konoha ninja.

When the crowds left, two figures still slumped dejectedly in the dirt before the gate. A few put sympathetic hands on their shoulders, before they, too, left; perhaps not to join the revelers, but certainly not the stop them, either.

The parties lasted long throughout the night. The two figures knelt there all the while.

Finally, one figure stood up. She staggered wearily to the other, and placed a hand on their shoulder.

Tsunade looked up, eyes blank and lost.

"We have to stay strong," the girl said, a strange fierceness in her tone, "That's what Naruto-kun would have wanted."

The Godaime blinked away her tears, and nodded, her eyes regaining their inner flame.

Even though she was still kneeling, her posture grew straighter, and the proud, stubborn air that drew people to her once more returned.

"Come," she said, climbing to her feet and taking the other's hand, "We shall grieve together."

"Not for Naruto-kun," said he girl, surprising Tsunade, "For Konoha. Our once-great village is dieing. Naruto-kun should have been the one to make it live."

Tsunade smiled sadly. It was true. So the poor, timid, abused girl, so looked down upon and ridiculed, the Heir to the Hyuugas, Hyuuga Hinata and the Godaime Hokage looked out over the village below. The village they knew would one day fall to ruin.

And they mourned.

Meanwhile, the boy that had held the highest place in each of their hearts, who should have been the one to save their home, walked on, unknowing of the duo's grief.

As a little brother, or maybe a son. As a secret crush, or a possibly a forbidden love. Naruto was a very important person to these two. And even though they felt like they would die without him, that they couldn't live on, they would. Because that's what Naruto would have wanted them to do.

And even though they wanted more than anything to break down right then and there, they stood tall. Even though they wanted to race out of the village after their precious person, they stayed in place. Naruto was strong. He didn't need them, right now.

The village did, before it destroyed itself.

That's what Naruto would have wanted.

* * *

Okay! I'm not going to be posting the next chapter of this anytime soon. I just needed something to work on to get rid of my writer's block, and this happened! I've actually planned this entire story out, for the most part. The entire outline isn't quite completed, but I've got the basic plot sorted out. Which is more than I can say for most of my other stories. I'm in the middle of picking apart the previous outlines and putting them back together again, I've completely trashed my original plans for half of them, and the others… well, my writing style has gone through some major changes. I have about three other fics including this that I may put up to help get rid of my writer's block. I never have a problem with new ideas, just with continuing old ones! Not to mention that this school year has been really rough so far, and I've been having trouble with relationships (friends and otherwise)... I'm really stressed, and plot bunnies keep popping up in my mind. I'm having trouble keeping to the plot of old stories. So they're taking a short break. I'll update once I get my mind under control. I'm sorry everyone! 

Okay, for the inserts:

thin white male under-kimono**(1):** Well, I hope everyone knows what I'm talking about, here! The white collar-type thing you see peaking out of the top of regular kimonos? That's a whole different kimono underneath, generally white. If anyone knows what they're called, please tell me! Also, if the male's have a separate name, I'd like to know. I know Hakama are the ones with the samurai-pants, but I'm not talking about those.


	2. Konoha

**WARNING! Sakura bashing ahead! Not too bad… but she's definitely portrayed in a bad light. Will she redeem herself?!?! …Probably not. I like after-timeskip Sakura, but for the sake of the story, she's shallow here. Just a warning for those who like Sakura.

* * *

**

Naruto stared dully at the water, trailing his hands through it. Sure, he knew it was bound to happen one day, but…

_Cheering could be heard still from behind the behemoth walls of Konoha. Naruto winced, and continued walking onwards._

He held back frustrated tears. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

He removed his hand from the water, instead lying on his back, facing the stars. He wondered if anyone missed him.

Naruto absently fiddled with his new forehead protector as he thought, running calloused hands over the smooth, worn metal.

Naruto had done no official crimes, nor had he left Konoha by his own free will. Therefore, by law, he couldn't be marked a missing-nin. This also meant he couldn't be stripped of his rank (even as low as it was- genin) by giving up the proof that he was once a ninja. So Konoha did the only thing they could do. They took his old forehead protector and melted it down, hammering it smooth until it was unmarked plate, the sign of an unaffiliated ninja. Unfortunately this meant they could ban him from entering their territory; even give the Konoha shinobi orders to kill him on sight. Ah, well, you can't have everything.

Naruto smiled and held the metal closer to him self. At least it was still Iruka-sensei's. He'd been surprised when they let him keep it, but then he guessed that they didn't want to waste good steel on a 'demon' like him. Naruto snorted at the thought. How could _he_ be a demon? Sure there was the Kyuubi, but… the Fox laughed inside Naruto. The only thing remotely resembling himself in his host was the fierce protectiveness they both shared. That and the inability to stand down, sheer stubbornness. Everything else… well, it was an insult to be compared to the boy.

Foolish mortals, unable to see past their hatred. Though he would never admit it, Kyuubi respected the Yondaime immensely. The demon recognized Naruto's spirit as being kindred to the Yellow Flash's. So, grudgingly, he allowed the boy his respect. Yes, allowed. The gaki**(1)** should feel honored.

* * *

Konoha was unusually quiet the next morning, as parties had gone on long into the night. But Sakura Haruno was up and ready just _slightly_ after her usual time. Tsunade-shisou didn't tolerate tardiness. But when Sakura reached the Hokage's tower, no one was there. The secretary probably had a hangover, but… Shizune was always on time! Which meant the Hokage was always on time! Sakura searched all throughout the tower, but she couldn't find the pair anywhere. Perplexed, Sakura left the building. Tsunade had probably drunk to much last night, and Shizune was taking care of her. Yeah, that sounded right. 

If only she knew. Sadly, not once had she thought of her former teammate. To her, it was like he'd never existed.

* * *

Tsunade had led Hinata to her family home, slightly outside of Konoha itself. That was fine- they needed to get away from the village. They had their own party. A sad, mournful one at first, but it soon picked up. "Remember when Naruto-" was repeated over and over, and wistful laughter ran throughout the room. Eventually more people came. A- for once quiet- Jiraiya entered first, followed closely by a red-eyed Iruka. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji came together, separating from the rest of their teams. They had been the closest things Naruto had to friends, back in the academy. Kakashi dropped by once, and whispered something to Iruka that made the Chunin's eyes water again, before leaving once more. Neji wandered in at one point too, immediately going to Hinata's side. He told them that Lee and Gai had locked themselves into Lee's dojo**(2)** and refused to come out, claiming everyone was 'unyouthful'. This brought a weak smile to everyone's faces. Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku sent over a massive delivery of free ramen, they all laughed at that. Even Konohamaru Corps came, but they soon nodded off, it was much to late for them. Tsunade put the children to bed in a guest room. 

By the end of the night, everyone was drunk**(3)**, and laughter rang out frequently as they reminisced. Sadly, though not surprisingly, Sakura never showed up.

Hinata stared dully up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Somehow it seemed more welcoming then her own. Tsunade had lent everyone rooms in her home, seeing as half of them were too drunk to walk.

She sighed, and turned over, hugging a pillow close to her body. Despite what she'd told the Hokage, Hinata felt shattered. Naruto was practically her world, and with him gone…

A single tear dripped down her face. She'd never gotten the chance to tell him… and now she never would. Poor Naruto… poor her… poor Tsunade… poor Jiraiya… poor Iruka… hell, poor Kyuubi! Not even a demon deserved what Naruto went through! Something must have made him attack the village! This whole, curse'd**(4)**, bitter word, stained by innocent blood and heartfelt tears, she felt sorry for them. Each and every person in this godforsaken village had sold their souls, and none of them had realized it yet.

She shook her head sadly. She felt no hatred. How could she despise such pitiful people? Naruto…

But, her eyes hardened. The time would come when she would find Naruto. Then she would tell him. But the time wasn't right. Yet.

* * *

Sakura was having a bad day. She had looked all over town, and still couldn't find any sign of her master. People were acting odd, too! Everyone was supposed to be celebrating! She passed Ino, and shot out her customary insult, but was shocked when the girl didn't retaliate. Ino paused, looked at her searchingly for a second, and shook her head. Almost… pityingly. Sakura stood gape-jawed as the normally fiery girl walked away without a word. 

Next, she ran into Lee. The boy was buying a large amount of groceries, most of them non-perishables. Almost like he was planning a stakeout. She sighed; likely it was another crazy training regime.

"Lee-san!" she called, smiling happily. She had become fond of the boy after the Second Stage of the Chunin Exams.

"Sakura-san!" he shouted back, less cheery than usual, "How've you been managing?" he seemed worried about her for some reason.

She blinked, "Fine thanks?" she replied, obviously confused. Why wouldn't she be well?

Lee froze for a moment, before- like Ino- peering at her searchingly.

"What?" she asked, annoyed. He merely shook his head, seemingly disappointed. Huh? Did her _want_ her to say 'Horrible, thanks for asking,' or something?

"I'm sorry for you," he said, monotonously, before turning and walking away.

Sakura blinked. Now she was really confused. What was going on? Today was supposed to be a day for happiness and celebration! Why, today was probably going to become an annual festival!

Again, Naruto never crossed her mind.

* * *

The light, airy tune of whistled song filled the air as a figure strode down a dusty road. The figure, strangely enough, was dressed only in a ceremonial, white (or _previously_ white would be a better term) male under-kimono. He had no bag, no provisions, and no weapons. Only the clothes on his back and the blank forehead protector on his head. 

Naruto smiled as he walked. It didn't quite reach his eyes, though, unlike his old ones.

Somehow, that seemed the biggest shame of them all.

* * *

Author's Notes: Awww, people liked this story! I'm so happy! I got some reviews just after I posted it, too! Well, that's good, because right now, this is my 'story of choice'. I have the most inspiration for this story. And I actually got the update out in less than a week! I'm getting better! Lol! 

As always, I'd like feedback on my work! This'll be the last chapter that jumps around randomly with no real point. Basically I made this to show how people are reacting to his banishment and give a hint on how it affected him. If you flame, I'll make smores. No big deal.

Inserts:

_gaki**(1)**-_ It means brat, incase you didn't know. I'm hoping most of you do, but for those who don't…

_Lee's dojo**(2)**-_ It's from a filler episode in case you haven't seen it/ have forgotten/ are confused. He actually has a dojo! xD I like his dojo, it's awesomefull

_everyone was drunk**(3)**-_ First off, this IS before the timeskip, so yeah, the genin are still like 12 or 13. But they are also considered full adults in their village, so they are old enough to drink: ) The only ones there that aren't allowed are Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, but they're asleep. Also, genin are only able to drink while in a Hidden Village. Any other place reserves the right to kick them out. : )

_curse'd**(4)**-_ Okay, this is just a little FYI. I meant for that apostrophe to be there. It's supposed to be an accent over the 'e' but every time I try it gets deleted. This is basically an old way of saying cursed (Curse'd, winge'd, etc.). It's pronounced curse-ed. Not curse-d but –ed. I like this way better, and it fits in with the sentence. So no, I did not spell 'cursed' wrong.


	3. Nearing Suna

Yamanaka Ino was generally a good person. She had her faults, like any human, but she was a good person all told. She was loud, violent, bossy, obsessive, and enjoyed insulting people, but she really did care about those close to her.

Naruto had never been one of those people.

On the day of the Uzumaki's banishment, the Third's law had been nullified, and the younger generation was let in on his dark secret.

Ino knew she should hate him; fear him. Her parents did, and they knew better than she.

But Ino had a habit of categorizing people. Sasuke fell into the 'Dream Boy' spot, and 'Prodigy'. Shikamaru was under 'lazy' and 'genius', but also 'reliable' and 'teammate'. Sakura fit with 'best friend' (though she would never admit it), 'Rival' and now 'Caution'. Ino knew **she** wouldn't be able to shake off her teammate's banishments like Sakura did. It made her wary. Naruto fit under a lot of things. 'Baka' yes, but also 'Reliable' 'Dead Last' 'Annoying' 'Mystery' 'Hyper' 'Eager' and now, she supposed, 'Monster' 'Demon' and 'Kyuubi'. But Kyuubi was filed as 'Fearsome' 'Horrible' 'Ruthless' 'Deadly' 'Fear' and 'Blood'. None of these fit with Naruto. He was just too… innocent. She remembered thinking- back when they were eight- that her was too soft-hearted to become a shinobi.

So, consciously or not, in Ino's mind there was 'Naruto' and there was 'Kyuubi'. Two completely separate entities.

Even she didn't know what her own mind had decided.

* * *

The desert is a very dry place. They usually tend to be quite hot, as well. This, of course, is supposed to be common knowledge. Everyone knows it. 

Then again, Uzumaki Naruto never was what you would call 'normal'.

And thus explains exactly why said teen is stranded in the middle of Kaze no Kuni**(1)** with no supplies to speak of. Not even Kyuubi can deny thirst, almighty being or not.

Naruto groaned as the hot sun beat down on his back. It had been two days since he'd entered the desert, and he didn't think he could survive for much longer.

Luckily for him, he wouldn't have to…

* * *

Gaara, despite his unshakable mask of no emotion, was not a very patient person. He was also quite sensitive, though no one would **ever** learn that last bit. 

So when all the Academy students flocked around his siblings and he was left isolated, he was hurt.

It brought back memories of his childhood… Bad memories. Not that he had any good ones, but still.

"Ano… Excuse me?" Gaara-sama?"

Gaara snapped his head up to face the owner of the voice, a young girl, about the same age as himself.

"I… Would you please take me as your student?!" She forced the words out, bowing lowly in traditional style.

Snickers and catcalls broke out from behind them, but Gaara ignored them with the ease of long practice. Unfortunately, Matsuri had no such advantage.

Gaara was silent for a long time, and Matsuri began to sweat, thinking she'd made the wrong decision and offended him.

"It would… be my pleasure," he said at last, startling her so much she gave a slight jump.

Gaara watched her, amused, before telling the girl to pick a weapon.

Matsuri gulped, _'I'm so dead…'_

* * *

"Land-ho!" Naruto grumbled, spitting out another mouthful of sand. Sure enough, the walls of Sungakure were coming into view. Suna was cleverly designed. It is camouflaged in such a way that one must be close to discern it from the rest of the endless sandy field. People with sharp eyes could notice maybe 3 miles away. But from a good perch on any tall building in the city, a person could see miles away. Travelers were noticed long before they saw even a hint of the village. 

Of course, Naruto didn't know this…

* * *

Gaara sighed as he walked up the narrow street. Today… well… he couldn't really describe today, seeing as he didn't understand half of what had happened. 

There was a rare spot of ironic amusement, thought.

He would become a Kage before Naruto.

If he showed emotion, he would have snickered at the thought. Irony, irony.

Apparently, the plan had been in action for months, though he'd only been brought in on it today. Gaara's usual glare intensified a bit, before turning to it's normal 'I hate you but I wont kill you… yet' state. It was the only outward sign of his aggravation.

Of course, a Kage must always have trained at least one genin. Why? Gaara shrugged mentally, he had no clue. Custom, maybe?

And- lucky, lucky- Gaara had first (and quite possible **only**) student. The final basic requirement fulfilled, Gaara was finally let in on the plan. **Their** plan. For **his** life.

His hand twitched and the sand around his feet shifted, cringing away as he passed.

Not that it wouldn't be nice to be the Godaime Kazekage**(2)**… ('And ironic, don't forget delicious irony!' his traitorous mind cackled. He blamed it on Shukaku.) but still! He wasn't one of Kankuro's puppets, to be controlled by invisible strings! Yet… Kazekage… He remembered Naruto, that strange boy he had met. It seemed so long ago, yet still like yesterday.

_"I'm gonna be Hokage someday, dattebayo! And then everyone will acknowledge me!" "I'll protect them… with my life! Because they're my precious people!"_

Something… to protect? He stopped suddenly in the middle of the street, gazing around with sea-foam eyes. _'It's so… dead,'_ he thought, _'Impersonal.'_ It was true, in a way. Trees, flowers, and bright colors were wonderful in Konoha, but here, they'd never last.

But to a Suna citizen, it was home. Every speck of sand was as familiar to them as trees were to the citizens of Konoha. Especially for Gaara. Every grain told a story, every tiny bit welcomed him with the ease of an old friend.

Gaara blinked, and sand slowly rose to float around him, swirling randomly as he looked at it in confusion. He held out a hand and several gritty pieces fell into it.

He would have smiled, had he not been in public. As it was, the corner of his mouth twitched, and his eyes lost some of their ferocity.

He had made his decision.

High above the city a single gong rang. Some stranger was approaching Sunagakure. Gaara resumed walking as if he'd never stopped, heading swiftly to the entrance of the village.

This was **his** village. Hell if he'd let some stranger mess with it.

He would become Kazekage, Gaara decided, eyes on his goal. But he'd do it **his** way.

He smirked. Suna had **no** idea what it was getting itself into.

* * *

_'So.. close!'_ Naruto had decided not to talk anymore. After all, who would he talk to? Besides, just opening his mouth made his lips crack and bleed. '_Arg... I'm getting sick of all this sand...'_ Of course, nothing could stop him from mental commentary. _'HOW THE HELL CAN GAARA STAND THIS STUFF?!?!'_

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was most **definitely** tired of endless sand.

_'SOME ONE COME HELP ME, ALREADY!!'_

_

* * *

_

Yo! I know this is late, and I apologize. However, be glad i got it up today. My guinea pig died today, and my dad's a heartless jerk. This chapter is dedicated to my baby, R.I.P. Zeak!

I've had this written for about a week, but haven't had the chance to type it. Second quarter's almost over, and i need to raise my math grade still! I only have a 78!!! I need at least an 80!!! I had it up to 82 a few days ago, but then she graded some tests... I hate tests.

Anyway, author's inserts!

_Kaze no Kuni**(1)**_- Means Land of Wind/ Wind Country. That's where Sunagakure is located.

_Godaime Kazekage**(2)**_- Is Gaara the Godaime? Comparing it to Konoha's time-frame, it makes sense, because the Yondaime and Gaara's father _should_ have been ruling at the same time, except, you know, the Yondaime's long-dead. So let's consider the Sandaime's 12-year-long second reign part of the Yondaime's era. After him is Tsunade, who's the Godaime. So if Gaara rules about the same time as Tsunade, he _should_ be the Godaime Kazekage. But maybe he's not. So if anyone knows, I'd appreciate if you'd tell me!


	4. Safe?

I took my sweet time updating, ne? Truthfully, I've had this written for about a week, but never really got around to typing it (sheepish look). I'm so awful... But the next chapter is half done, just need to finish it (which might take a while, I'm stuck on one part, but I'm almost through it... after that it should flow), type it (also might take a while... I can only type for maybe an hour at most before I go completely insane.), edit it (not so long), and post it (ehhhh, I'm lazy.)

So, yeah. It might be up next week, probably the week after. But I may just get a random burst of inspiration (Cuz I'm just _that_ good!) and it may be up before that. Ya never know.

Anyway, I"m sorry I'm a lazy, procrastinating bitch with a suddenly active social life. Bye luvs! xD I hope you enjoy the story! Feedback is much appreciated!

Hearts, _SoraAzami_

* * *

Inuzukas as a rule aren't very complex people. They generally saw no reason why they should plaster on a smile for some one you hat, just to suck up to some weakling with 'connections'. After all, who cares about connections when you could kill said person in three seconds flat? (A good reason why there are no Inuzuka diplomats.) Kiba was no exception to this rule.

He was forced to think, and there were only two option available: 'Hate' or 'Not'. Unsurprisingly, the topic was one Uzumaki Naruto.

He groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. Akamaru whined worriedly, licking his cheek. Absently, the boy raised a hand to pet the dog, still deep in thought.

Packs followed the Alpha, and Kiba's mom certainly hated Naruto (Fanatically so, sometimes.) But Kiba was a dog at heart, and dogs value loyalty above all else.

Sometime during one of their Academy escapades, the boys had become friends.

Kiba smirked, lifting Akamaru up to rest inside his jacket.

An Inuzuka never betrays a friend, a Konoha-nin never leaves a comrade behind, and Kiba had just made up his mind.

_'Damn you, Naruto,'_ he thought as he walked out the door, a small smirk still in place,_ 'You always make everything so freaking complicated,'_

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

After all, what's life without excitement?

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time Naruto made it to Sunagakure. He squinted up at the sky, dropping his gaze again quickly. 

_'Probably about noon,'_ he thought, letting out a small sigh of relief. He winced, massaging his throat briefly, before continuing onward.

"Halt!" he heard, "State your identity, affiliation, and business!" called an official-sounding voice.

Naruto blinked, staring up at the spot where he thought the voice had come from. He tried to force his bleary eyes to focus, but to no avail. After a while he just grinned in the general area, ignoring how his lips cracked and allowed blood to bubble to the surface. "Uzumaki… Naruto," he managed to rasp out, before falling to the ground in an exhausted heap.

Or, rather, **would** have fallen if the sand beneath his feet didn't rise up in a cloud to break his fall.

The Suna-nin on guard jumped, and turned to face the only man who could have done something like that.

"G-Gaara-sama!"

The Kazekage-to-be raised a non-existent eyebrow. Did everyone but himself know about those plans?!

"Kyouran-san," he replied curtly, briefly acknowledging the stammering Chuunin.

"H-he just w-walked up a-and p-passed out! I-I swear I d-dint d-do anything t-to him!"

Gaara ignored the (slightly hysterical) shinobi, instead turning his aqua gaze on the blond**(1)** lying inert aboard his sand.

Gaara frowned. What could have happened?

"H-he said h-his name was U-Uzumaki Naruto-"

"I know his name," Gaara cut in.

"You know him, Gaara-sama?" Kyouran was understandably confused. Up until a short while ago, Gaara never really noticed anyone, just focused on his next kill. Besides, the blond didn't look all that great. Really, he just passed out at Kyouran's own feet! How could someone like that know Suna's next Kazekage?

Gaara's answer shocked him quite a bit.

"He is… a friend."

With a gust of wind the Chuunin felt himself turn to stone, jaw open in aporetic shock. "EH?!?!" Gaara-sama had friends?!

It's not like Kyouran didn't like the Jinchuuriki, it's just… the boy was a homicidal maniac only a few months previously, and since then had been in Suna where no one dared to get close. Baring a few missions, but you don't really get a chance to make friends with many people on the types of missions Gaara tended to get assigned.

But the kid obviously wasn't from Suna, so they had to have met before Gaara…er…reformed.

Come to think of it, could homicidal maniacs even _have_ friends? Wouldn't they kill them or something?

Kyouran didn't even notice the unlikely duo had departed until Gaara called out, "I vouch for him. He's allowed to enter the village."

The guard shook off his paralys; sweat dropping as he watched the redhead's retreating back. "You're supposed to ask for confirmation…" he muttered.

Eh, it's not like he expected Gaara-sama to care.

This _was_ Gaara, after all.

* * *

_Konoha. He saw Konoha, spread out beneath his feet. "What am I doing here?" he murmured to himself, eyes oddly dull as he stared at the cityscape below. He tore his eyes away from the painful sight, instead looking around himself. "The… Hokage monument?"_

_Sure enough, he was standing on the Shodaime Hokage's head._

_"Why?" he whispered, staring at the stone beneath his feet. "Why am I seeing this?" A tear ran a trial down his cheeks, eyes still lifeless._

_The scenery vanished, all except the monument on which he stood. But it wasn't the same, familiar cliff he had seen almost every day for his entire life._

_No, it was the same cliff at all. Where Konoha's famous structure was cut from mountain stone the same gray-brown as most rocks, this was a shining sable, reflecting light from nowhere in all colors of the spectrum._ 'Obsidian,'_ his mind supplied._

_Instead of bearing the faces of past Hokages, it was completely smooth, except for the natural flaws that appear in such stone._

_No, maybe that wasn't completely correct. He could see a small area near him that appeared to have been carved in._

_His eyes had regained their spark. With cautious curiosity, he approached the spot. Rock chips were concealing it, so he reached out to brush them away, but-"

* * *

_

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped, before letting out a harsh cough. A hand reached out to rub his back until his coughing fit subsided.

"There we go!" a pleasant voice said, "Drink!" a cup was held up to his lips, but he turned his head.

Naruto was thirsty… so very thirsty… but he was sure his throat would burn horribly if he drank anything.

"We can't have that!" the voice exclaimed, "C'mon, drink!" Eventually the person managed to get the water into him, and after that he drank willingly.

"W-what-" the blond choked, obviously his voice wasn't back yet.

"No talking." The voice ordered sternly, "You'll hurt yourself even more."

Naruto turned bleary eyes to the owner of the voice. A young man, mid-twenties, dressed in a standard scarlet Suna medic-nin robes stood beside him. His Sand hiate-ate was tied around his forehead over top the tan headpiece most Suna medic-nins wore. Hazel eyes glared at him as Naruto opened his mouth to ask a question.

"I thought I said no talking," he warned.

Naruto sweat dropped, and mouthed a silent 'Sorry', but winced again when his lips cracked.

The medic frowned, before turning around and leaving the room. He came back not even a minute later with a pad of paper and a pen.

"If you _must_ communicate, try to do so in such a way as to avoid causing further harm to yourself," he sniffed.

Naruto sweat dropped again, but accepted the objects. _"Where am I?"_ he wrote.

The man rolled his eyes, "I thought it'd be obvious. You're in Sunagakure's General Hospital."

Naruto brightened a bit, a wide grin slowly spread across his features. _'I made it…'_ He ignored how the movement hurt his wind-chapped and sun burnt face, _'I made it!'_

Suna was allied with Konoha, so that meant they couldn't harbor him forever. If Konoha asked, Suna would have to hand him over.

But where else could he go? He knew several people in the Hidden Sand Village, and at least one of them would hear him out.

And… Naruto needed someone to talk to. Someone who'd understand. There were eight possible people who could even begin to understand his pain, and he only knew of one.

Only another Jinchuuriki could truly understand the torture of being a 'Human Sacrifice.'

"I'll have to go let Gaara-sama know you're awake," the man looked rather disgruntled, as if he thought Naruto should not be receiving visitors so soon. "Don't do anything stupid, and don't talk!" he ordered authoritatively.

Naruto sweat dropped, why did everyone say that to him? This guy didn't even know him! Was he really that bad…?

The boy stored the thought away for a rainy day. Did the medic just say Gaara_-sama_? As in with an honorable suffix attached? The equivalent of_ lord_? It could be a title (like how Neji had called Hinata Hinata-sama, when he obviously didn't like her) but there was no bitterness or hatred in his voice.

Instead there was… awe? Respect?

Naruto's eyes twinkled in amusement, though he carefully kept himself from smiling. Had Gaara done it? Had he finally won over the village? Naruto's spirits dropped a bit as he remembered his own plight. _'Lucky bastard…'_

Well, Naruto decided, at least one of them did. He'd have to congratulate the other boy.

Naruto grinned a bit, just enough not to hurt his face. At least he wasn't the Kazekage!

Oh, the irony.

* * *

A few minutes later the doorknob turned slowly. Naruto's gaze flickered over to it, before looking back up at the ceiling. He heard the sound of the door closing, and a set of feet (only one, Naruto noted. No doctor.) made their way across the room to rest in a wooden chair beside his cot. 

The person said nothing. Naruto lifted one hand lazily to raise the notebook in the air.

While the medic had been fetching Gaara(-sama, added his mind, snickering slightly), he had written a short summary of what had taken place. Gaara wasn't a very talkative person, and Naruto wasn't able to, so this was a good solution.

Besides, he was tired.

Anyway, to further simplify things, he had written it in mission-report from, something every academy student learns. Naruto ever did have much of a way with words.

_"Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Rank: Genin (Though I'm probably marked as an S-Class threat)"_

He had added in the last part with a bitter chuckle, and Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow as he read.

_"Status: Unaffiliated Ninja_

_Village: Unaffiliated- Banished from Konohagakure no Sato"_

Gaara's eyes widened a mere fraction, very noticeable on his normally stoic face.

_"Reasons for action: Officially, mission rate has passed below unacceptable mark. Has been known to abandon mission for 'Good Causes'. No official crimes, no legal bounty posted. Unofficially, is Jinchuuriki to Kyuubi no Kitsune. Failed to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Considered a danger, has been able to draw upon the Nine-Tail's chakra. Veritable king's hoard promised for the shinobi who kills the 'demon'."_

Naruto laughed at this part too. No, that was not a tear. The wind had agitated his eyes. They're very sore now.

_"Requests: ..."_

Gaara looked up into Naruto's eyes.

_"Temporary shelter, provisions, and time for the trail to grow cold."_

Naruto just smiled.

* * *

_Blond**(1)**-_ Sorry, I just had to put this in, even if it's completely irrelevant to the story. Did you people know that 'blonde' is a fair-haired woman? And 'Blond' is a fair-haired person? I always spelled it 'Blonde'. I guess I insulted Naruto and a lot of other people) without knowing it… oops. Just a random fact I couldn't help but share. Seriously, what's the difference?

I hope this was long enough to make up for not updating for so long. It's a good two pages longer than normal. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is much appreciated, flames just give me somewhere to roast my marshmallows. Mmmm, smores!


	5. Human

…Just as a random question… has anyone ever seen an Evil!Iruka fic? Seriously, the idea popped into my head, and its been stuck in there for a week. I'll never do it, and I'm certain I'll yell at any one who does (Iruka rocks, after all) but it won't go away. I'm reminded of what people say about train wrecks- you can't look away, you're just filled with a kind of morbid fascination. Honestly, I cant picture Evil!Iruka. Since the first time he's shown in the series he's a strict, but kind teacher, who has a mother-hen syndrome about his former students, especially Naruto. I've read a few fics where Iruka never got to know Naruto, and so is cold to him, but I've never heard of Evil!Iruka. Does anyone know of a fic that has it? I'd like to read one, if only to figure out how they could make someone as kick-ass as Iruka evil.

OMG! After you read this, go look up 'Silver Memory' by hania, it's amazing! It sooo fits Naruto! It's like it was made for him! Actually.. not really... but it still fits really well! And it's a beautiful song.

* * *

In Konoha, there lives a boy whose chakra coils are defective. Despite the fact that he's a shinobi, he cannot use a single jutsu. 

Therefore Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and some of the finer forms of weaponry combat are inaccessible to him.

That left Taijutsu, for which he had no talent at all.

His name is Rock Lee, and he is already, at only thirteen, a respected Taijutsu specialist. It is expected that he will become one of history's greatest Taijutsu masters.

"Hard work will win over genius," is his motto.

During the Chuunin Exams he found what could be called a kindred spirit.

Ridiculed for something he had no control over, put down, overshadowed by a prodigal teammate, stubborn, unable to give up, hard worker, different! The only difference was that Uzumaki Naruto really did have potential. Gallons of it, all kept back y a dam of scorn.

Still, Naruto worked hard, and- with determination that Lee wasn't too sure he could match- had even defeated Lee's own eternal rival, one Hyuuga Neji. It's safe to say that Rock Lee liked Naruto, even admired him.

And then Naruto was exiled. For what, he wondered. Something about missions. But the true reason was revealed as soon as the gates were slammed shut behind the blond's straight back.

Uzumaki Naruto was a Jinchuuriki. To the Kyuubi no Kitsune, no less! At first Lee was terrified, but eventually fear faded, and he could think logically.

What did he know about Naruto?

He was a hard worker

He was one a team with the beautiful Haruno Sakura, Gai-sensei's rival Hatake Kakashi, and the traitor Uchiha Sasuke.

He was loyal.

He didn't give up

He changed Neji for the better

He beat Gaara, another Jinchuuriki.

He was supposedly the Kyuubi in human skin.

Not much, it seems. But Lee had never seen Naruto act in cruelty, never seen him kill in cold blood.

So who (or what) exactly was Uzumaki Naruto? He asked Gai-sensei, and got a rather confusing answer.

"If someone killed your precious person… killed all your precious people, and was imprisoned… what would you hate? The prisoner for what it has done? Or the prison for what it contains?"

After a long day of thinking, Lee thought he understood.

Naruto was the jailor, and Kyuubi the jailed. But the prisoner was never punished, and the jail protected it from their wrath.

What else to do but beat upon the walls of the prison?

"How unyouthful…" he murmured. Then his eyes lit up, "Gai-sensei! I refuse to stay with these unyouthful people! To shelter!"

"That's my cute student!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The only question that remains is whether or not Naruto would welcome the strange duo to his side.

* * *

Back in Suna's hospital, Naruto was getting slightly uneasy. Gaara had yet to say anything, just sat here and looked at him. 

Finally, the redhead opened his mouth, "I'll figure something out."

Naruto sighed in relief, and gave the boy a grin, _"I wont need to stay long,"_ he wrote.

Gaara nodded, "I may be able to grant you a week. We're on rocky ground with Konoha as it is."

_"That's more than I thought I would get… Gaara-sama,"_ another grin threatened to split his face, but he contained it. He supposed it wasn't very smart to tease the other boy, but… the temptation!

Gaara twitched, "Not you, too…"

Naruto chuckled, but quickly stopped as it burned his raw throat. Gaara sounded so… human! H was quite proud of his accomplishment, yes-sir! _"Why are they calling you that?"_

Gaara glanced at the paper and gave a tiny sigh, "Kazekage candidate," he said simply.

Suddenly, Naruto didn't feel so good anymore.

* * *

It is often said that Shinobi are based off the land on which they dwell. 

Kumogakure is a harsh environment, located in Rai no Kuni. Mountains isolate it from the rest of the world, inflating its self worth. Lightning Country is harsh and bitter, but neighbors and friends are valued, outside their small world, few matter. Not much is known about the cloistered village, but it _is_ known that most of its shinobi are prideful beings.

Sunagakure, centered in Kaze no Kuni, is amidst a desert. In fact, about eighty percent of Wind Country is desert. A harsh environment in which no soul is coddled, and death is grim reality, accepted from a young age. Children are taught death is way of life, weaknesses of any kind are abhorred. Often times the shinobi become blood-thirsty, if not heartless, then close to it. They attach themselves to something, give their sanity for someone to hold and keep safe for them.

Mizu no Kuni hosts Kirigakure, once known as the Bloody Mist Village. Fog has been known to play tricks on one's mind, to lead them astray, especially on dark nights, when the very land, and the water which surrounds it, seems alive. Then you blink, the sun rises, and it's gone. But the feeling stays with you, waiting for the moon to show its face once more. The village has attempted to reform, but hundreds of children, killed before they had a chance to fulfill their dream, still walk unseen through the mists, watching jealously those who took that dream away.

Tsuchi no Kuni, Earth Country, hosts Iwagakure, the Village hidden among the Rocks. Their ninja are known for endurance, with their extreme weakness being adaptability. People say no one can best an Iwa-nin in defense. They consider their techniques the best, and hence have not changed their training methods in years.The Yondaime's almost single-handed defeat of their best troops was a harsh blow of reality for them.

Konohagakure is an odd place. Located in Ho no Kuni**(1)**, Land of Fire, it is a village of contradictions. Considered the strongest village, yet scorned for weakness. Called soft, but despised by Iwagakure for butchering its forces in what they claim was cold blood. Amazingly able to churn out 'heroes' and 'prodigies' at alarming rates, but disaster and desertion claim them. Ho no Kuni is a wooded land, filled with trees and plant life. But beneath a forest's calm exterior, many things are happening, all at once. Some of them good, some of them bad, but mostly it's survival. And Leaf-nins specialize in survival.

* * *

Naruto honestly didn't know how to react. Part of him felt his stomach roil, bile rising to his throat as he fought for control. Part of him felt like a child, cheated from a treat he thought rightfully his. Part of him felt- pure and simple- pride. In some ways, Gaara was a student, and moments like this made everything worth it. Part of him was jealous. The green hunger that eventually consumed all who let It claim residence was sneaking up on his unguarded back in this, his weakest hour. Naruto didn't know if it was Kyuubi's influence or his own twisted mind, but the flames of hatred devoured a large portion of him, and his body heated up, warmed by the tainted fire that flared within him, then, as soon as it appeared, it was gone. And Naruto was just a lonely, broken teenager again; who had everything he care about stripped from him in one brutal stroke. 

So he did the only thing he could do. He smiled.

_"Congratulations."_

On many levels, it was sincere. Gaara certainly deserved much more than that for winning over Sunagakure, and Naruto was truly happy it had happened.

But, deep inside him, there was something that twisted as he said those words. Twisted horribly, into grotesque formations. And he hated himself for it.

Gaara sighed, and odd sound coming from so cold and individual. "You're only human, Naruto. It's natural to hurt," he stood up, ignoring the fake smile that had frozen onto his fellow's face, "I'll talk to the council about your request." With that he left, allowing the door to swing shut behind him.

Naruto stayed like that for a long time, his fixed smile and dull eyes focused on the spot where Gaara had been sitting previously. His features seemed frozen in place.

Slowly, slowly, his lips moved.

"Am I really?"

The painful plastic smile remained until he fell asleep that evening.

* * *

Konoha was beautiful at night, Hinata decided. Everything bad was washed away by the darkness. The Hyuuga compound became just another collection of lights; the Gates of Konoha became another blurred shape in the gloom, almost indistinguishable from the trees. 

Yes, Hinata decided. Night made everything better. From here, on her position on the Sandaime's head, she could clearly see the Hokage's tower rise majestically over the rest if the squat administration buildings.

That was the only thing she could make out. Everything else was one bless'ed**(2)** caliginous blur, starry lights peppering the velvet curtain every now and again to mark homes and life.

The girl sighed, and lay back on the hard ground.

The sky bore a resemblance to Konoha at night… or perhaps it was Konoha bearing a resemblance to the sky?

Either way, it was one thick canvas of sensuous black velvet, interrupted by unexpected lights in the darkness.

Naruto was like that as well, she decided. Naruto-kun was a rare light in the darkness, marking her way. He was her Polaris.

Even if he never knew it.

_'I wonder,'_ she thought, _'Is Naruto watching the stars right now?'

* * *

_

In Sunagakure, Naruto was awakened inexplicably, his spurious smile settling onto his mouth as soon as he regained consciousness, and sat up to face the window. Standing up gingerly, he crept over to the opening, and moved the curtain away. There, up in the sky, a single star twinkled innocently. His painfully fake visage shrank, to be replaced by a soft smile, eyes almost tender. A rare sight indeed.

* * *

Yosh! Another chappie! Hooray for me! I'm sick, too, and I still got it typed up. Arg... being sick sucks. I think it's the flu. Ah, well. Hopefully I'll be okay by tonight, I have a party to go to. (snickers) Every month or so all my friends from two different high schools meet up. We almost got thrown out the last time. We'll probably be thrown out this time... we're absolutely insane. But soooo much fun! 

Anyway. It's not very long, but I was stuck, so I added in the whole villages thing. I think it turned out okay, and I got to point out the whole Ho, not Hi, thing. 'Hi' might come into play later, (wink, wink). Yeah... if you guys see anything wrong, point it out and I'll fix it. I had a headache so I might not have been as grammar-conscious as usual while typing this.

**Insertions!**

_Ho no Kuni**(1)**-_ Most people put Hi no Kuni, but I decided not too. Why? Well, Hi means sun, not fire, for one, which may come into play later. Also, if you look, you'll notice that Mizu no Kuni has the Mizukage, Kaze no Kuni has the Kazekage, Rai no Kuni has the Raikage, and you get the pattern, right? Then if there's a Hokage, shouldn't the country be called Ho no Kuni? Because if it's Hi no Kuni than there would be a Hikage.

_Bless'ed**(2)**-_ Yes, for those who remember the first chapter, another odd pronunciation. I'm obsessed with them. 'Bless- ed', not 'Bless-d'. Expect more. Lol, I read to many medieval books, I'm falling in love with archaic spelling methods.


	6. Recalled to Life

If anyone is wondering about the chapter title... my English class has just finished reading Tale of Two Cities, and it seemed to fit. I was going to name it 'Pheonix' as in, reborn from ashes, but it seemed stupid.

Nara Shikamaru graduated from the Academy by the skin of his teeth- and that was because his mother threatened him to graduate

Nara Shikamaru graduated from the Academy by the skin of his teeth- and that was because his mother threatened him to graduate. But that doesn't mean he's not a good ninja- far from it, in fact!

Shikamaru happens to be a very smart individual. If he were to actually try on any of those IQ tests Asuma-sensei gave him (Yes, he noticed they were tests. He was a genius after all.) they would discover he is actually far above the already staggering 200 IQ estimate.

But if people knew he was that smart, they'd expect him to try harder, become a better ninja.

Uh… no. Too troublesome.

So to the majority of the population, Shikamaru was a bare step above dead last. He was lazy, and would never amount to much. If he ever became a legend, or was put in the Bingo Book, his title would be something like 'The Legendary Laze'.

And Shikamaru was just fine with that.

Back in the Academy, Naruto had always interested him. He was innocent and friendly, so why did the adults all hate him? His young mind chewed away at the problem for hours, days, weeks, months, years. And he still had no answers, despite his formidable intelligence.

Pranks don't turn an entire village against you. Immaturity doesn't make a grown man's eyes widen in fear. What was it about Naruto that disturbed them?

Well, now he had his answer, and he wasn't too sure he liked it.

Some might wonder how a dead-last loser like Naruto could be the almighty Kyuubi. But Shikamaru was quite aware of masks and deception. He was a shinobi, after all. Still, though, there were other things to consider. The Sandaime and Godaime were both extremely close to the boy. Both knew what he was. So why did they care about him? He hadn't been killed as a newborn. He didn't have a kitsune's Hoshi no Tama, its star-ball. He had never killed.

It was the last that stumped him for a bit. He knew for a fact Naruto had yet to bloody his hands as a ninja. If he had killed as a child (Or was it kit now?) everyone in the village would know. Gossip is God, he thought. The only thing faster than the speed of light is hot air.

Anyway. As a child Naruto would not have been able to control bloodlust instincts. So if he didn't kill (or come close to killing) citizens when he was at his most susceptible to Kyuubi's influence, why would he suddenly become a fox demon now?

Shikamaru was smart enough to realize what 'everyone' thought was not necessarily right. He was cynical enough to believe it possible that they just wanted a scapegoat. And he was enough of a child, enough o a Konoha citizen, to hero-worship the Yondaime Hokage.

Yondaime-sama wanted Naruto to be treated as a hero, Tsunade-sama had said. If the Yondaime believed the seal would hold, then it would.

So while he might not trust Naruto like a comrade anymore, he didn't see him as an enemy. Misunderstood, yes. Blood thirsty, no.

Well, unless he decided to come for revenge, in which case Shikamaru would be perfectly happy to point out the Council room and hightail it to a bomb shelter. This is Naruto we're talking about, after all. Anything's possible when he's involved. If the blond wanted Konoha to fall down around their ears, it'd probably happen.

Besides… it'd be too troublesome to hate the kid. Damn bastard was too happy to hate.

* * *

Naruto wandered aimlessly through the streets of Sunagakure, looking for nothing in particular. Earlier that morning Gaara had shown up, tossing a small pouch of money onto his lap and placing a visitor's badge in the bed stand, before disappearing once more; all without a word. What was it, Naruto wondered, about him that attracted monotonous, stoic bastards with major issues? Shouldn't they go see a psychologist, instead of flocking to him? Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji are just the obvious ones. There seemed to be something about him that drew mutes with childhood trauma to him like flies.

The doctor from before strode in as Naruto counted the money given to him. It wasn't much, but he'd manage. He always did.

"You're free to go," the doctor frowned, "But don't go wandering in the desert again."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Right…"

So here he was, wandering around, looking or a store that might hold what he needed. He stopped outside a modest sized establishment with a sign worn to illegibility by the desert winds.

"Eh, why not?"

* * *

Naruto grinned madly as he exited the little shop. He had hit jackpot. Not many stores carried such a large selection of orange, after all.

His new outfit consisted of (first and foremost) the shinobi basics. That would be the standard ninja sandals (though in black, and higher up his leg to provide better support, and less bulky), kunai and shuriken pouches (both empty of aforementioned weapons), bandages (have you noticed every ninja wears bandages?), and forehead protector. He had convinced the seamstress to attach it to a length of scrap fabric that had proven itself to be highly resilient. It was now a deep orange (though still not the neon shad of his jumpsuit), and a good deal longer than before. The store, unfortunately, hadn't sold any orange shirts, and had no jackets to speak of. Instead, he found a tight black muscle shirt**(1). **He was slightly alarmed by the fact that several female's eyes seemed to gravitate toward his chest. This wasn't supposed to happen to him! It was Sasuke the girls liked, not stupid Naruto! He wondered, if Sakura-chan was here, would she-

Oh… That's right. He was never allowed in Konoha again. Abruptly his good mood ended, but he still kept walking. He needed weapons.

The girls still intimidated him, so he kept his eyes on his newly bought pants. He was overjoyed to see a large selection of orange on the racks. The ones he finally settled on were a deep orange, like the hiate-ate band, but more of a burnt color. They were very similar to his previous pants in that they were capris, reaching to his upper shin now. The tops had a drawstring opening, which bunched around his hips a bit before falling in loose waves. The material was thick and resilient, but also 'breathed' easily, as was signature for Kaze no Kuni manufactured clothing.

Extra, as in non-essential, items took the form of two black gloves that went slightly past his wrist and an arm kunai pouch on his left bicep. Finally, he purchased a sturdy deep blue backpack to carry his supplies in.

* * *

Naruto sighed mournfully as he looked at his much-depleted cache of money, and then at the temptress before him, "…Fine."

The little girl let out a wild yell before grabbing the older boy's hand and dragging him into the shop behind them.

Umi had been crying, and Naruto had stopped to help. Big mistake, it turns out. He was drawn in by the irresistible power of her puppy dog eyes technique, and soon found himself conned into buying her ice cream.

"So, Umi-chan, why were you all alone?"

The little girl paused, glaring at her Raspberry Swirl with a cute pout. "They don't like me."

"What makes you say that?"

"They're always calling me names, making fun of me because me name's Umi**(2)**, and we live here…"

"Well, do you like the ocean?"

Umi shook her head, "I've never seen it. But it sound scary… all that water! I like the desert…"

Naruto smiled, "Then why does it matter what they think?"

The little girl stared up at him with wide eyes, "Umi!" before turning to face who called her name.

The other girls and a young boy came running up, "Where'd you go?"

"Why'd you run off?"

"Are you okay?"

"We're so sorry!"

It was hard to make out what they were saying, but the meaning of the babble was clear. A wide grin spread over Umi's face, and she turned to face the blonde ninja, "Arigato, nii-chan!"

Naruto smiled, "No problem. Now go play, okay?"

"Hai!"

Naruto's expression grew wistful as he watched the group run off, "So young…"

"We were never like that." A familiar voice observed dryly. Naruto jumped, and spun to face the intruder. There stood Gaara, staring impassively after the retreating children.

"We never got the chance to be," Naruto agreed, turning back to watch the quartet.

"Hn. Come. You can ca weapons from me."

The blond blinked, but followed his fellow Jinchuuriki, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Who's going to use them?" Gaara retorted. "I have my sand, Temari her fan. Kankuro only uses then to stock his puppets, and he doesn't replace them very often.

Naruto grinned widely, a bit more life appearing in his eyes, "Alright, let's get to it!"

Gaara almost rolled his eyes… Almost

* * *

Gaara's home was pretty big by Suna standards, but then again, his father _had_ been the Kazekage.

"S- Sugoi!"

But that wasn't what had Naruto so shocked.

"What does this do?!"

No, what had Naruto acting like a six-year-old in a candy shop was the Sabaku family's impressive collection.

"Ooooh…. Sharp!"

…Of weapons.

"Yeesh, that's heavy!"

The former Yondaime Kazekage had amassed one of the largest collections of rare and unusual weapons Naruto had ever seen. No wonder all tree Sand Siblings carried odd weapons.

Having stocked up on the essentials (kunai, shurukin, explosive notes, flash bombs, and a few senbon, just in case), Naruto was ready to leave. But Gaara had stopped him, saying it was time to pick a specialty weapon. Apparently it was a Sunagakure tradition.

"I can't choose!" Naruto's eyes flashed over to his companion, "Help?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, but obliged. "You sound just like Matsuri."

"Who?" Naruto's smile grew sinister, "Your _girlfriend_?"

"No." The redhead's tone was disappointingly (though unsurprisingly) monotonous. "My student."

"Ehhhh?!" Naruto dropped the katana he was examining with a loud clang, "YOU HAVE A STUDENT?!"

"Yes."

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"Yesterday."

The blond turned back to the rack of blades with a huff, grumbling indistinguishable words under his breath. The cold boy by the entrance didn't move, but if one looked closely, they may be able to pot a glimpse of amusement, before he turned back to gaze critically at the weaponry assembled before him, searching for a match for the blond enigma.

* * *

"Ah!" Matsuri let out a strangled gasp as her new weapon boomeranged back to dig into the ground before her. "Arg!" her frustrated shout rang out over the practice ground, "Stop getting scared!" Frustrated tears built up in the corner of her eyes.

_Why do you wield a weapon?_ Gaara-sensei had asked just a short while earlier.

_'I wonder… who was that shinobi that changed Gaara-sensei so much?'_ Matsuri wasn't a little kid, she was old enough to remember the bloodthirsty demon her teacher used to be. It had only been a few months since his… transition, after all.

"Why do I wield a weapon?" She murmured, "Is there an answer to that?"

"Maybe we can help… student of Gaara" a voice purred as several shadows stretched over her shoulder, elongated by the noon sun. Matsuri shifted, spinning around to face the source even as beads of cold sweat broke out on her forehead.

A woman with teal hair and yellow bangs stood in a confidant pose up on Sunagakure's wall. "You'll be… the first sacrifice!"

* * *

"Eh?" Naruto took the offered weapon from Gaara's outstretched hand, hefting it up to test the weight. "What's it called?"

"It's known as Kwan Dao Wushu, a traditional Chinese weapon."

"Hmmm? …It's odd."

Gaara just gave Naruto deadpan look. "Of course." He fought with a gourd, his sister with an oversized fan, and his brother with marionettes.

Naruto supposed he should count himself lucky there were no more truly odd weapons lying about the armory. Like… a spool of thread**(3).**Proven deadly, but creepily odd and totally unintimidating.

The blond gave an experimental swing, taking note of the weight. "Damn…"the oriental halbard's viscous tip dug into the ground, "The balance'll take some getting used to!"

Gaara nodded, "Try these." He held out a pair of katars for the other's perusal.

Naruto set the Kwan Dao Wushu on its blunt end, steadying it with one hand as the other reached for the daggers.

Just before the switch was made, the Chuunin that had stopped Naruto from entering Suna came bursting in, supported by Gaara's grim-looking siblings.

"M-message!" he gasped out.

Gaara frowned, "From who?"

"A group that calls themselves the Shitenshounin." Kankuro answered.

"'We, who are the ultimate weapons, announce our challenge to you. If you do not accept, everyday we will kidnap someone close to you until you respond.'" Temari recited.

A faint look of confusion crossed Gaara's features, "Everyone accept Baki is here in this room…"

"And Baki-sensei wouldn't go down without a fight!" Temari exclaimed, looking relieved, "So they haven't gotten anyone yet."

"Wait…" Naruto interrupted, causing the three newcomers to look at him in surprise, they hadn't noticed him in their panic. "Weren't you just talking about your student?"

Gaara's face tensed, eyes regaining a metallic glint. The sand around his feet, ever present in a desert environment, surged outward in a great wave, "Let us go."

* * *

**IMPORTANT! As some of you may have noticed, the title is spelt wrong. The next time I update, I will change this. I'm not sure if this will make it harder to find, if you've saved it or whatever, so I'm giving you guys prior notice. **

Well... It's 7 or 8 pages long, so at least I didnt put up a pitiful chapter! (fidgits nervously) I'm a bad person, arent I? You know when you get a 'reading mood'? Where all you want to do is read new things? Well... I was in a reading mood. Or am I the only person who gets those? Anyway. I have a few short stories planned, and one medium length one, so I'll be planning those. The next chapter _should_ be out in two weeks or so. If I go loca and dont update in a month (still cant believe I did that... I had like 90 percent written already, too!) Feel free to yell at me. In fact, I ask you to! Sometimes I need reminders in order to get off my lazy ass and work.

tight black muscle shirt**(1)- **(looks around guiltily) I knew my obsession with Ginta (M.A.R.) wasn't healthy… Anyway, look him up on Google; I'm fascinated with his shirt. That's pretty much what I based Naruto's new look off of, more orange of course. Naruto's shirt is tighter though, showing off a hint of muscle. Not skin tight. And the pants are lower, longer, and more orange.

Umi**(2)- **Can mean either Sea or Ocean

Spool of thread**(3)- **GetBacker's. Need I say more? Fine. Kazuki Fuuchouin. Get it now? No? Go watch it then! It's a pretty good anime, at least in the beginning.

_Omg, when I wrote Gaara-sensei I accidentally wrote Gai-sensei! O.O totally freaked now. Gaara… Gai… (shudders) I just imagined Gaara in spandex. Not green, maroon, with a black forehead protector around his waist. …creepy. At least he looks better in it than the Fuzzy Eyebrows Duo!_


End file.
